


Wounded (In More Ways than One)

by thedrive_in



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Break Up, Coma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrive_in/pseuds/thedrive_in
Summary: Betty left Riverdale 6 years ago to get away from all the violence her then boyfriend, Jughead, had gotten into. They haven't spoken since. How Will Betty react when she comes back to Riverdale to find put her ex, who she still deeply cares about is in a coma? How will Jughead react when he wakes up from his coma to find Betty in Riverdale?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new fic because I couldn't stop thinking about this idea. I'll try to update on a daily basis but in always busy.  
> This is inspired by all the fics where one leaves the other and comes back, except this will be a really, really SLOW BURN! I know the torture.
> 
> Also in this chapter there will be a lot of Barchie but I promise This is a BUGHEAD fic. I just need varchie to start up the story!
> 
> As always follow my Instagram for updates on my fics @iconic._.bughead
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know if you like this!
> 
> (More characters and tags will be added as the story goes on)

Veronica awoke from her slumber when she heard her phone buzzing on her and Archie's beside table. She turned over to grab her phone when she saw her clock.

5:48 a.m.

Who the fuck is calling at this hour. Archie isn't home, he's staying at Jughead's.

To her surprise its Archie. She has 6 miss calls from him.

What the fuck!

She picks up her phone to see what the problem is.

"Ar-" Was all she could say before Archie started to speak, more like yell.

"VERONICA GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! THE SERPENT ONE!" He all but screamed.

"What?! Why?! Archie what's going on?" Veronica was confused.

"I DON'T FUCKING HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Veronica rushed to the 'Serpent Hospital' to see what the was going on. Really called the Sweetwater Hospital, but since it's in the Southside and mostly all Serpents use it, it's called 'Serpent Hospital.'

She was wondering what was going on that was this serious. She guessed it might have something to do with one of the inner circle Serpents.

They usually called Veronica to help out since she studied in the medical field but recently dropped out because she decided she didn't need a job, her dad could give her all the money she needed.

She pulled up to Sweetwater in minutes time. Running over to the doors of the emergency room.

"Archie! Archie, where are you?!" She shouted.

In that moment Archie appeared, he was red and looked anxious. Veronica then looked down to see blood all over his clothes.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She started to panic, running up to him.

"It-it's J-J-Jughead." He breathed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She repeated.

"H-H-He got shot."

"WHAT?! Take me there right now!" She was already walking through the hallway when Archie's hand grabbed her elbow. "What are you doing!"

"They won't let anybody in." He sighed.

"Why the hell not! I'm basically his sister!" She was furious.

"If you're noy blood related they won't let us in. Fp can't come because he's drunk as fuck."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna wait."

"Can't I just go in since I help out anyways?"

"No. They said only professional doctors."

"I guess while they're doing that can you tell me what the fuck happened?!" Archie sighed.

"We were playing video games like normal, then we heard a crash. So we went to see what it was, when a group of men, I'm guessing Ghoulies, came out of nowhere and attacked. They knocked me out and when I woke up, Jug was on the floor unconscious, bleeding. There was a gun wound right below the right side of his chest." Veronica just then noticed Archie's now swelling black eye. 

She was tearing up, her 'brother' had just got shot.

"Wha- What are we going to do?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I called the Serpents, they're on their way. I guess all we can do is wait and pray."

A couple minutes later the Serpents arrived. Archie had explain to them what had happened.

Archie, Veronica, and a few inner circle Serpents stayed there waiting for the doctors to come out with the results.

A couple of hours later a doctor came out. He didn't look so happy.

"Mr. Andrew?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, yes thats me. Any updates? Has he woken up?" Archie said playing with the them of his bloody shirt.

"Unfortunately, no, he has not woken up yet. But their is an update."

"What is it?!" He was desperate to know what was going on with his best friend. The doctor sighed.

"It looks that he got a couple of blows to the head, and a deeply severe gunshot wound. He's in a coma due to all the hits he took to the head." Archie's face broke.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Was all the doctor said before leaving back into the room.

Once the doctor left Archie fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Veronica came down to comfort him, tears down her own face. They stayed there the rest of the night.

9:24 a.m.

A nurse comes walks outside with a clipboard in her hand. She walks up to the couple sitting in the same spot since the last doctor came to tell them to the bad news.

"Any news?" Archie asked.

"Yes, actually. He's in stable condition now, so we will be moving him to a room where you will be able to see him."

"Thank God. I-Is he still in a coma?" He whispered the last sentence. The nurse nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry. He will be moved to..." She checked her clipboard and said, " Room 365, third floor."

"Thank you." Veronica answered for a panicking Archie.

Thirty minutes later they were told they can go see him on the third floor.

Archie and Veronica rushed to room 365 as quickly as they could to see their unconscious best friend.

Once they got there, Archie ran to his best friends body. He looked so small in the hospital bed, he was pale, Veronica could see the bruises on his face.

"This is my fault, I should've stopped it." Archie whispered, gripping his best friends hand.

"Archie this is not your fault. You couldn't do anything, they knocked you out before you could stop it." Veronica assured him. Archie didn't respond, he just kept staring at Jughead. After a while Archie spoke.

"We should call Fp." It was barely above a whisper.

"We should. You should also get a clean pair of clothes." Archie shook his head.

"I'm not leaving him, not again."

"Okay, how about I get you and new pair of clothes and some food? I'll also go get Fp, sound good?" Archie nodded.

Veronica left the hospital speeding back to her and Archie's apartment to get them both a new pair of clothes.

Once she reached their apartment she got another phone call.

It's Betty.

Veronica hesitated to open it but in the end she answered.

"Hey, B!" She tried to act cheerfully normal as possible, but it didn't work.

"Hey, V! Um are you okay? You sound tired, is there something wrong? You sound off." 

Veronica thought about telling Betty but they hadn't talked about Jughead the whole 6 years since Betty left Riverdale. Everytime Veronica brought anything about Jughead, Betty always shut her down.

"Um... No, I'm fine. Listen Betty, I- I really gotta go, I'm um really busy. Gotta go, talk to you later." Before Betty could answer Veronica hung up, she really needed to get back to Archie.

She quickly pulled on the first thing she saw and grabbed Archie a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She sped to Pop's to get breakfast to go. Once she got her breakfast she rushed to Sunnyside Trailer park to find Jughead's father.

Veronica burst into the Jones trailer without knocking, not having time.

"Mr. Jones?! Hello?" She looked over to see Fp slumped on the couch with a bottle of Vodka in his hand. She remove the vodka bottle and shook him awake.

"Huh... What? Veronica what- what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Jones we need to leave now! Jug's in the hospital!"

"What why?!"

"I don't have fucking time to explain hurry your ass and get in the car!" She didn't have time for this.

"Okay, Okay." He quickly put on a fresh pair of clothes and followed after Veronica into her car. Once they pulled into the road Fp spoke, "Now can You tell me what the hell happened to my son?!"

"Last night him and Archie had been ambushed they beat Jug really, really bad. They also..." She trailed off.

"What?! What did they do?!" He was getting angry.

"They s-shot him. He's in a coma right now." She whispered.

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK?!"

"I-I-I don't know Mr. Jones." Fp was red, he was pissed, who the fuck do these people think they are to do that to the Serpent Prince soon-to-be King.

"When I find who did this, I'm gonna fucking kill them."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once they got there Veronica quickly escorted Fp to their designated room. Fp whooshed pass her to see his helpless son.

When Veronica entered the room with Archie's clothes and food she saw Archie in the same position, except the he had his head on Jughead's chest. She also saw Fp standing in front of the bed, in complete shock, a tear rolled down his cheek, and his hands cupping his mouth.  
Veronica broke the silence.

"Archie I got your change of clothes and I got you breakfast. Come now." Archie shook his head.

"I'm not leaving him." He stated.

"We should give Fp some alone time with his son." Veronica said. At that moment Archie looked up to see a shocked Fp and worried Veronica. He then nodded, following Veronica outside.

"Go change and come eat something, you need to eat something." Archie nodded again before walking to the bathroom.

 

Meanwhile back in LA, Betty Cooper, Riverdale's very own girl-next-door, sat there in her bedroom confused.

Her bestfriend for 9 years now just ended a call without having an actual conversation, the phone call on lasted for about a minute long. Veronica never did that, it didn't matter hiw busy she'd be.

Betty wondered what was going on that her bestfriend couldn't talk to her at the moment.

Betty left Riverdale 6 years ago and the duo spoke on the phone everyday since. The calls would go on for hours at most.

Before Veronica ended the call, Betty was about to tell really big news. She was coming home in a couple of weeks. It was a hard decision but she decided it was for the best. She'd stay for only a couple of weeks to see her best friend and family.

Betty hadn't talked to Archie in the whole six years that she left. He doesn't want to speak to her because he has been mad since she left. She broke both Archie's and Jughead's hearts.

Archie was more upset because his best friend was broken after she left and he was all Jughead had left.

So Betty believes Archie wouldn't want to see her when she came back to Riverdale. She doesn't want to even face Jughead, she's willing to avoid him at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter hope you like!  
> Also, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENS IN THE HOSPITAL AND HOW A COMA WORKS. I just read other fics and put what I thought should be put. IT IS A FAN FIC AFTER ALL SO ALL OF THIS IS FAKE. SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYBODY!
> 
>  
> 
> (Be aware more tags and characters will be added as the story goes on)
> 
> Instagram: @iconic._.bughead

It has been 3 weeks since Veronica has called or answered Betty's calls or texts. She's getting worried, she sent dozens of text and got no response. She even tried calling Archie, but it went straight to voicemail.

Tomorrow is the day Betty is supposed to come back to Riverdale.

 

 

Back in Riverdale, Veronica has spent day and night in the hospital besides Archie, who's having breakdowns more often then ever.

She's been trying to take care of Archie while she hasn't took an care of herself. She barely sleeps, eats, or even takes showers. Archie barely moves from beside Jughead's side.

Fp burst into room 365 one evening, looking like a mess. You could tell he's been drinking more than usual.

"I've called his mother. She says she's on her way over." He whispers.

"Why in Gods name would you do that? I know you know damn well Jughead fucking despises her. I mean who wouldn't she left him and took his fucking sister, someone he loved deeply. This is why it's so hard for him to love, they all leave him!" Archie roared.

"I just thought she should see her dying son." Fp mumbled.

"DYING?! IM SORRY JUGHEAD IS NOT DYING! SECOND SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM BEFORE?! ALL THE TIMES HE WAS IN PAIN?!" He was raging.

"Archie please calm down. You need some rest." Veronica interfered.

"I'm perfectly fine! And so is Jughead, his mom does not need to visit."

"I'm sorry, Fp. He's been acting off lately. Don't take anything to heart of what he says, please." Veronica whispered to Fp. He nodded and quickly left the room.

"Seriously Arch, that's his father. I know you're upset, but please don't take it on other people."

"Well he sure doesn't act like a father." Archie mumbled in Jughead's chest.

Veronica sighed, ignoring his statement. "Well if there anything you need right now?" 

"No."

A couple hours later Fp walks into the room, two women with dark hair following him in. It was Jughead's mother and sister.

Glady gasped at the sight of her son, while the younger girl shreiked.

"What the hell happened!" The girl, Jellybean, said running up to her brother.

"Didn't I tell you, Fp, not to bring them." Archie was pissed.

"Archie this his mom and sister. They have the right to see him." Veronica said carefully.

"She sure didn't care about him all those other times he needed her. She just left him with his..." Veronica covered his mouth before he could more damage to the family in front of him.

"Let's step outside and let them have some alone time."

"I'm not leaving him with people he doesn't trust." But it didn't matter for what he has to say, Veronica was already pulling him out of the room.

On her way out Veronica said, "I'm sorry for his behavior Mrs. and Mr. Jones." Before walking out.

"What the hell Archie?!" She was fuming.

"What?! Those people in there are so untrustworthy!"

"That doesn't mean you just talk to that way!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Look, you haven't gotten proper rest in like 3 weeks, you should-" She was cut off when a beeping sound came from the room they had just left.

Fp came bursting out the room screaming, "NURSE! WE NEED A NURSE!"

Veronica and Archie quickly ran into the room to see what was going on. Veronica saw Jughead shaking in the bed and the heart monitor going at a really quick rate.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" A nurse yelled. Veronica, Archie, Jellybean, Glady, and Fp quickly left the room.

"Wha... what's happening to him?" Jellybean whispered.

"He's having a seizure. It's normal for people to have them while in a coma. He's just lucky he only had one this whole time." Veronica explained.

"Oh." Was all Jellybean replied with.

 

 

The next day Betty was boarding a plane to New York since Riverdale doesn't have any airports. She'll have to take a bus to Riverdale. She was more nervous than she had been in the last six years. The last time she was this nervous was when Jughead came into her room through her window so bloodied up from a fight concerning the Serpents.

Now here she was on a plane going back to the horrors that was called her life.

It took Betty about 5 hours to get there. She quickly got her bags and went to the bus stop. The bus was already there when she got there, she was so close to missing it, thank God.

On the small trip from New York City to Riverdale, Betty thought of who'd she go and visit first, her parents or her bestfriend that hasn't spoken to her in 3 whole weeks. She decided the latter just to see why Veronica hasn't answered her in so long. Besides she could just surprise her parents that night, she has to stay there anyways.

Betty's thoughts were interrupted when the bus came to a stop. She looked out the window to see to worn out buildings and houses. Something you don't see on the Northside.

Oh Fuck. It's the Southside!

She can't get off here, what if Jughead saw her. Betty quickly went to the front of the bus to the driver.

"Sir, um where would your next stop be?"

"Eh, Greendale." He said gruffly.

Oh shit!

"Um... Well is there anyway that you could stop at-" The driver didn't let her finish as he cut her off.

"Sorry ma'am, no can do. I'm only supposed to go where I'm told."

"But-"

"It doesn't even matter if it's five feet from here."

"Fine." Betty grumbled before walking out of the bus.

She started to quickly walk the way to the Northside. She was 15 minutes into her walk back when she spots a familiar looking figure. It was Veronica.

Wait, why the hell is Veronica on the Southside?! And why is she walking into a hospital.

Before she what she was doing, Betty was running up to her Bestfriend, yelling, "V! Oh my god Veronica!" She was so relieved to find a friend.

Veronica turned around and her eyes widened, but then narrowed.

"Betty? Is that really you or am I just hallucinating?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It's really me!" Betty cheerfully said.

"Oh my god!" Veronica shrieked, running up to Betty. They collided in a hug. "I really hope I'm not imagining things or else I'd look like an idiot."

"Suprise!" Betty said pulling back from the hug. When she looked at Veronica's features, she frowned, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?! I would've thrown a celebration in your honor." Betty frowned again.

"I was going to tell you three weeks ago but you hung up the phone before I could speak. And you haven't called or answered my calls or texts since. What happened?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Betty I've been really busy. Like really, really busy."

"Uh huh. With what exactly? And why are you walking into a hospital right now, which let me remind you is on the Southside."

"Um... I can't really tell you. Archie would probably kill me. Like yesterday he was so close to killing Fp."

"And why exactly would that be? Veronica what are you not telling me?"

"Look, Betty I gotta go. Talk to you later?" Veronica quickly turned around but was stopped when Betty grabbed her elbow.

"If you go I'll just follow you."

"Ok fine. I'll tell you, but... Whatever Archie says to you don't take it to heart... Please."

"Okay."

"Ju... Jughead is in a co...coma." Betty's jaw dropped. Veronica couldn't look Betty in the eye, so she just stared at her feet.

"What?" Betty said barely audible.

"He's in a coma." She repeated.

"What?! How?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Him and Archie got attacked. Jughead was their main target, so they just knocked out Archie and jumped Jug. They a..a..also..."

"Also what?!"

"They shot him." She whispered.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Okay, I have to go back now, see you later."

"I'm coming." Betty said sternly.

"Archie is a really messed up state so he's being rude to everyone."

"I can handle it. If there's anything I've learned while living in LA, it's how to ignore the rude people." Veronica nodded knowing there was no way Betty was going to let this go.

Betty followed Veronica through the front lobby to the third floor all the way to room 365.

"Ready?" Betty nodded, preparing herself for what she was about to witness. Veronica slowly opened the door and let Betty in first.

Betty stopped in her tracks when she saw Archie resting his head on Jughead's helpless body. Jughead was pale, his head covered in bandages, she could see faded bruises on his face and knuckles.

Betty covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed, "Oh my god." That's when Archie's head shot up. He first saw Veronica then he turnt to see who was next to her and all he saw was red.

"WHAT THE FUCK, VERONICA?! ARE WE JUST BRINGING EVERYONE JUGHEAD HATES?! WHO'S NEXT THE GHOULIES?!"

"Archie... I... I-"

"She didn't know I was coming." Betty stated.

"Well how did you know about Jughead? Nobody knows except close friends and family."

"I forced her to tell me."

"Well in that case, you should leave."

"Archie!" Veronica shouted.

"What? When Jughead wakes up do you really think he's gonna want to see people he hates here? First Glady, now Betty."

"Glady came?" Betty asked.

"Yes and I told her to go. But Veronica said she's his 'mom' so she should stay as long as she wants. That is no mother." Betty was tearing up, she's never seen Archie being so rude, at least not to friends or family.

"I.. I.. Should go." Betty said.

"No you are not going anywhere because of Archie. He's been saying dumb shit ever since the incident."

"I should really go. I need to see my parents."

"I'll take you there. And if you want to we can come back. Okay?" Betty nodded, not knowing what else to say, she knew Veronica was just as stubborn as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it?
> 
> Instagram: @iconic._.bughead


	3. Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @thedrive-in

Betty's parents were suprised to see her, the last time they saw her was Chrismas, when they came to visit her in LA.

It's been one week since Betty's return to Riverdale.

In the past week Betty visited the hospital everyday, despite Archie's protests and nasty comments.

It was Saturday when Betty was in room 365, thinking if she should change plans and stay longer, until Jughead wakes up, when she hears voices just outside the room,

"Stop! Sabrina you can't just fucking walk in a place you're not welcome!" A voice Betty faintly remembered.

"I sooo fucking can! This is my boyfriend we're talking about! In a coma?! Why didn't you tell me sooner Toni?!" A squeaky voice came.

"First of all he's your ex. Secondly I didn't tell you because only. Jughead's inner circles know!"

"Oh please! He is not my ex! We still fuck like all the time!" For some reason Betty's chest tightened at that, she decided to ignore it.

"I'm going in and you can't stop me Toni. I will call the cops for harassment."

"Oh shut the fuck up! Don't act like you don't harass all the Serpents, especially Jughead."

At that moment the door opened, revealing two short women. One that Betty wasn't familiar with, had short platinum blonde hair, overly small crop top, and black denim shorts. The other, Betty was familiar with, had pink streaks, dark makeup, and overalls.

They all stared at each other. Toni spoke first,

"Betty?"

"Toni?"

"Sabrina?" The other two people in the room questioned, Archie and Veronica.

"Wait a second. Is that Betty? Why is Betty here?" Toni asked.

"Why is Sabrina here?" Veronica shot back.

"She came to the Wyrm bothering me about Jug. I might've slipped out that he was in a coma." Toni said, apologetically.

"Why are we bringing all of Jug's exes here! They shouldn't be here! He hates them for God's sake!" Archie said.

"First of all Arch Arch, he does not hate me. If he did we wouldn't be fucking all. The. Time." Sabrina expressed. It was like she was trying to get to Betty, and it was working.

"First of all, Sabrina, don't call me that again."

"Why not? Juggie loved it when I called you that. He'd always laugh."

"He only laughed cause it irritated me! Also Jug still puts up with you because he's a man. Men have their needs."

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Okay can we stop talking about Jug's sex life and get to the real point here?!" Toni exclaimed. "Why in the living fuck is Betty fucking Cooper here!" She seethed. Betty sunk her head, eyes staring at the floor.

"She's here because she's visiting Riverdale." Veronica defended.

"So what?! She never cared about Jug before. Why is she here now? I thought we agreed 'inner circle only.'" She exaggerated with her hands.

"Yeah exactly 'inner circle only' means only close friends of Jughead's. So why did you bring Sabrina?" Veronica spat.

"Hey, I'm close to Juggie!" Sabrina whined.

"No you are not!" Veronica pointed a finger at her.

"More closer than this gal." Sabrina said, pointing at Betty."

"Shut up, Sabrina, okay?" Toni said turning to Betty, face icy cold. "Again Betty, why are you here?"

"I-I came to visit V and my family. I was gonna totally avoid Jughead and the Southside in general-"

"Of course you were." Toni interrupted.

"But the bus stopped on the Southside and wasn't going to stop by the Northside. Coincidently I saw Veronica walking here. I obviously was confused, came up to greet her, we haven't talked or seen eachother in a while. I asked her why she was here, she was recluent in telling me why. But I forced her to tell me. Came here visiting everyday since."

"And Archie allowed this? He's been all cranky since..." She didn't need to say it but they all knew.

"I in fact did not! She's just stubborn! She won't listen to anybody!" Archie interjected.

"Seems right. Jug always used to say how stubborn you were."

The group was still arguing when,

Jughead opened his eyes. He felt sore everywhere. It stung.

He heard people shouting but he couldn't see them, his vision was too blurry to see anything.

As vision was coming little by little he saw two blondes, a red head (which he could only assume as Archie, his best friend), a brunette, and a pink haired woman.

They hadn't noticed him yet until he groaned. They all turned to him.

He still couldn't see very clearly. But did hear gasps.

"Jughead?" He heard Archie's voice.

"Archie? Is that you? Wait. Didn't I tell you I'm done with blondes? So why do I see two blondes standing right here? If you're trying to hook me up with them its a no. In done with blondes and their bullshit. I've already told you this." Jughead said, raspily.

"Oh my god! He's awake!" Archie laugh-cried.

"Why is that so impressing? I get that I wake up real late but it's not that cool. I actually wanna go back to sleep." He stretched, wincing as he did so, the pain everywhere. "Ouch, why does my body hurt so much?!"

"Oh no you are not going back to sleep! You've been sleeping for too long!" Someone from the group of people said.

Jughead turned his head to see who said that as his vision cleared. It was Veronica. But that wasn't that caught his attention, next to Veronica was what he believes is Betty who looks to be in tears and-

"See Toni, the day I visit he wakes up! It's like he knows I'm near! He must love me that much!" Sabrina joyfully said.

"Can you shut up, you dibshit." Toni fumed.

"Oh my god! This is another nightmare! Two devil's standing right before me!" Jughead said, squirming trying to get off the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah! Jug stop! It's not a dream! This is real! Toni go get a doctor!" Archie tried stopping Jughead but he was already panicking.

"Archie it has to be a dream! It just has to! How could Betty be here!" Tears rolled down Jughead's face.

"Jug calm down. You're injured! If you keep moving you'll get even more wound!"

The doctor and nurses rushed in and ushered everybody out of the room.  
\-----------------------------

Betty sat alone on one of the chairs in the waiting room, tears streaming down her face. Veronica was comforting Archie as Toni paced back and forth, calling inner circle Serpents and Jughead's family. Sabrina just sat across from Betty looking unaffected.

She could not believe what she just saw,

Jughead thought she was a devil.

Jughead thought she was a devil.

Oh my god Jughead thought she was a devil.

Another sob ripped through her at the thought of that.

She needed to leave immediately. If he didn't want her there, she should leave.

Betty quickly wiped her tears and collected her things and made quick to get to the exit.

Veronica saw her, quick to her feet, following Betty.

"Betty! Betty! Where are you going!"

Betty kept ignoring her, walking away. Veronica though, wasn't having it. She grabbed Betty by the shoulder turning her around,

"Betty where do you think you're going?!"

"Home. Obviously Jughead doesn't want me here!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! We're you not in the room?! He called me the devil then started to hyperventilate! Obviously he does not want to see me!"

"He was just overwhelmed! He hasn't seen you in like 6 years!"

"The way he looked in there, did not like he wanted to see me!"

"Well, yes, he still recovering-"

"Recovering? From what?"

"Your breakup! Betty I'm not lying when I say this, but, he is still in love with you!" Betty scoffed.

"How would you know that?"

"Probably from the fact that, nobody is allowed to say 'Betty' around him or he'll freak. Literally when you call me and he's around, I see his mood shift. He'll even say he's tired or some shit excuse to leave. When I can see the vulnerability in his eyes."

Betty was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She obviously still cares for Jughead, but him still having feelings for her? She didn't know what to say.

Veronica grabbed her hand and dragged Betty back into the hospital.

"W-what are you doing?" Betty said through tears.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you back inside."

"Please Veronica, I can't do this! I wanna go home."

"You're not going home till you see him." She stated firmly. "I said this in high school and I'm saying it again, you two were made for eachother."

"Veronica please stop." Betty pleaded.

"You two are soulmates."

"Can you stop with the comments?! We're not getting back together just cause I'm back in town!" Veronica raised her eyebrows but ignored it and continued,

"How much longer are you staying at Riverdale for?"

"One or two more weeks. Why?" Betty asked confusedly. Veronica hummed then said,

"That'll be enough time."

"For wha- oh no, no you don't!" Veronica didn't say anything, just kept dragging Betty to the waiting room. "I'm going to stay here for 2 more weeks and avoid him after this. Nothing is going to happen." A brow of Veronica's rose as she spoke,

"Sure."

They reached the outside of room 365, but there wasn't anybody sitting outside.

A nurse walked out of the room checking her clip board when Veronica stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am? Where are the three people that were just sitting out here?"

"They're inside. Forsythe is awake and is steadily breathing. We took some test too." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Veronica said as she took Betty by the hand, pulling her into the room.

Betty felt her heart beat quicken as they headed inside.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Toni and Sabrina standing in front of the curtain. Veronica went to Toni and quipped,

"What's going on? Why are you guys standing here?" Toni scoffed.

"Archie wouldn't let us come in. He's acting like in not Jughead's best friend as well."

Betty stood there trying to calm her racing heart when she heard Jughead's voice, it sounded gruffer from the last time she heard from him,

"Archie I thought I saw her. I was so scared." Betty didn't need to ask who 'her' was to know who he was talking about.

"Uh...dude she's actually here." She heard Archie say.

"What?!"

Before Betty could process everything that was going on Veronica was pulling her by the elbow mumbling,

"We are all here to see him."

Veronica pulled Betty behind the curtain with Toni and Sabrina hot on their heels.

"Jughead! You're awake, again!" Veronica said catching the attention of the two men talking.

"Uh yeah-" He stopped mid-sentence when he locked eyes with Betty. He stiffened.

"Look Jug, I tried to stop both of them from coming but they're both so stubborn.... Just how you like them." Archie said, whispering the last part. Jughead glared at him. "What too soon?"

After a pregnant pause Sabrina spoke,

"Oh Jug Jug, are okay? Don't worry when we're alone I'll make you all better." Sabrina cooed.

"Ugh, please stop." Toni made a disgusted face.

Jughead was now glaring at Betty when she said,

"Veronica can I go now?"

"What? Why? He just woke up! At least stay for a little longer."

"Look, I'm really tired, okay?"

"How could you be tired? It's only 8 o'clock. For the past week you stayed till like midnight. Why leave now?" Jughead's eyes softened for a second before he quickly his it with hatred.

"Can you not right now." Betty murmured so only Veronica could hear.

"Why is she here?" Jughead questioned to Archie, pointing at Betty.

"Jesus Christ!" Veronica said pinching the bridge of her nose. "She just happened to visit a couple of weeks into your coma. No one told her. I didn't contact her at all after you got jumped. She just happened to come!"

"Okay I'm leaving V, I can't stay here." Betty said walking away.

"Gonna run away, again?" Betty turned to Jughead who directed the message to her.

"I saved myself and you." Betty retorted. Jughead snorted them coughed.

"And how could you have possibly saved me by running away?"

"I am not having this conversation with you here."  Betty walked out of the room with Veronica following up close.

Before Veronica left she asked,

"Can you not be an asshole for once?"

"Yeah, well, can you not be a traitor for once!" Jughead yelled after her then winced from the wound on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add Glady this chapter bc I thought it would be too much for Jughead to handle. But she Will be here next chapter.
> 
> Tumblr @thedrive-in


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I had writers block.
> 
> Tumblr: thedrive-in

"Archie! I'm bored! When can I leave!" Jughead whined.

"They said you'll be released soon."

"When is soon? They've been saying that for so long!"

"I don't know, man. The doctors just need to finish analyzing all the test to see if you're stabilized enough to leave."

"Who's gonna look after my Serpents?"

"They're not your Serpents, Juggie. They're your father's." Jughead stared at him, incredulously. Then he laugh-coughed.

Clearing his throat, he said,

"Yeah, like that drunk fuck knows how to lead shit. Can't even lead himself to the bathroom. I'm basically they're leader."

The door opens, with hushed voices. Jughead groans.

"Ugh... Veronica, how many times do I have to tell you this, I'm not interested in talking to Be-" The curtains pulls open, revealing a nervous Fp and two brunettes.

"Mom?" Jughead whispered, his voice cracking.

"Jughead, baby you're up!" Glady cooed running up to Jughead, only to be stopped by the raised of his hand as he winced from the movement.

"Don't 'Jughead, baby' me!" Jughead turned to Archie. "What are they doing here?"

"Your dad brought them." Archie shrugged, shooting a glare at Fp. "I told them they shouldn't be here, but hey, who listens to me."

"How're you feelin' son?" Fp spoke.

"How I'm feeling? I'm feeling great, dad! I feel like I could just dance around!" Jughead coughed. "I mean my mom left me with my drunk father at 15, didn't even bother to take me with her. She took away the only person I really cared about. She never called me, answered my calls or text, didn't even say goodbye. Just left. But then, THEN! She wants to come when I'm in a coma, don't know if I'll ever wake up. Well guess what, Mom?! I've been through way worse! I gotten my tattoo cut off, beaten way worse then this, I even got stabbed before. This is nothing." Jughead coughed a bit, tears forming in his eyes. "I wonder what she thought when Dad asked her to come and see me, maybe for the last time. 'Hmm... If I come will it look like I have sympathy for my son that I really don't care about?'" Tears were streaming down his face as he wheezed out coughs. "What'd you think Archie? Accurate enough?"

"Jug you need to calm down." Archie stood up.

"I will-" Cough. "Not-" Cough. "Calm- down. No not anymore. I've been holding on for 9 years. I will not hold back now!" Jughead wheezed.

"Jug, your heart rate is picking up! Please calm down! Get the doctor!"

Fp ran out of the room to get a doctor or nurse. A bunch of nurses and doctors run into the room, ushering everybody out.  
\-------------------------------

Veronica and Betty walk into Pop's together to end their perfect girls day at the spa and salon that Veronica rented out just for her and Betty. Classic.

When they walk in, Betty is hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"Wow, I haven't been here in like forever." Betty gasps. "It looks so different now." She notes the paint doesn't look like it's peeling.

"Yeah. Things have certainly changed." Veronica says, walking to the counter.

"Looking good Veronica. I see you bought in a beautiful friend of yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you Billy, I'm too old for you and so is Betty dearest. Plus I'm taken."

"Betty, aye? Is she single? Because im down to mingle." Billy, the cashier, wiggles his eyebrows. Betty scoffs,

"Is he the new Reggie Mantle?" Veronica hums in agreement.

"Mantle? As in coach Mantle?"

"The one and only." Veronica sighs. "Listen Billy can we order now?"

"Wait. Reggie coaches? Can't say I'm too surprised. Although I did think he'd get to college football first before dropping out. Betty wonders out loud. Veronica shrugs.

"His parents didn't have enough money to send him. He studied in the local community college."

"Serves the douche right." Betty mumbles.

"Why I cannot believe my eyes! Is that the Betty Cooper?!" Pop Tate asks incredulously as he walks out the kitchen, around the counter to give Betty a big squeeze.

Betty laughs as Pop lifts her off the ground. "It sure is. I missed you and the diner too."

"The diner really missed you. You were a real helping hand." Pop says as he puts her down. "So what brings you here on this fine day?"

Little did they know, today was not so fine. On the other side of town a man that has suffered childhood trauma's past comes back to haunt him.

Betty shrugs, "I was homesick."

"Well I'm glad you're back. Burgers on the house!" Pop's announces.

"It's okay Pop, really I could pay-"

"Now, hun, you were and always will be one of my favorites. You deserve this."

But she doesnt deserve this, she thought.

Betty nods as she and Veronica go and sit down at their usual booth. The one they always sat at when they were just teenagers. Just like old times. But the only difference now was one was single.

They both sat in silence until Veronica sighs, "I wonder what the boys are doing right now." Betty stays silent.

"Today was fun." Betty says, ignoring Veronica's first comment.

There's a pause until Veronica releases another sigh.

"Listen Betty, when Jughead gets out, which will be soon, since he's been doing good so far..."

Doing good was the opposite of what he was doing at the moment. On the other side of town Jughead struggles to breathe as the doctors calm him down from his panic attack.

"I was thinking, maybe the four of us could come back here at Pop's and hangout. Just like old times..."

"No way! No a chance in hell. Did you not see how he reacted when he first saw me come back?" Betty was looking at Veronica as if she had said the most idiotic thing in the world.

"Come on, B!" Veronica whined. "It's just one day, a couple of hours. The only reason he reacted like that was because it was surprising. After you left, he wasn't the same. But me and Arch could talk some sense in him so we could go as just friends." She reasoned.

Betty scoffs, "Yeah right. Like Archie would even be on my side. Also what do you mean as 'just friends.' I'm not dumb Veronica, I know you're trying to get us back together and its not happening. Beside even if we do get back together, I'm going to have to go back home."

"This is you're home, not LA. Betty I'm not dumb as well, I know you didn't comeback to Riverdale just because you were 'homesick.' That is complete bullshit." Veronica sighed as she looked at Betty, whose eyes were blown wide. "You never came home when I begged you to, your mom begged you to. So why now? Why is this time so different? What's wrong Betty?"

Betty sighs and opens her mouth to speak, defeated, but just as she does, Veronica's phone rings.

"Archie, hey. What's up?" Veronica's face twist with emotions as Archie speaks on the other side. "On my way." Veronica finally says, ending the call before getting up.

"Where are you going, V?" Betty cluelessly ask, getting up to follow the ravened-haired girl.

"No time to explain now. Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

They left right as Billy was headed to their table with their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @thedrive-in

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a kudo and a comment if you did! Means a lot!
> 
> Follow @iconic._.bughead on Instagram for updates!!!


End file.
